The Digidestined Come to School
by KippiKat
Summary: Exactly what the title says R


A/N Ok people this has to do with MY school so it may not have the same schedule and the same stuff u guys have. It has to do with me(Traci)in 6th grade, my sis (Kristi)in 8th grade, and my friend Becky in 7th grade.And we have teams at our school.It's kinda weird for they have names like Patroits, Manta Rays and Apollo.  
  
"What is taking so, freaking long!?"Traci yells as she looks for the bus."If it's late one more time I'll-"  
"Ok ok Traci we get your point"Traci's older sister Kristi hisses.  
"Finally!"Traci says cheerfully."hey who's the-WHAT!?"Traci looks wide-eyed in seat 13 where Tai from...DIGIMON is sitting!!!!!"How is he here!?I thought he lived in Japan, AWAY from us!"Traci whispers to Kristi.  
"I don't know but he's sitting in MY seat!I always knew I was gonna regret the seat 13 someday.13 is a BAD luck number and this is about as bad as it gets!"  
"ha ha"  
"Kristi yes you have a new person in your seat...his name is Tiia Taia Tina something like that."said the bus driver as Kristi moaned.  
"Hello my name's Tai. What's your name?"says the new kid as Kristi plops down on the edge of the seat.  
"kristi"she mumbles  
"Cool! What grade are you in?"  
"8th"  
"oh darn..I'm in 7th.The Patriots team I think"Tai says as Kristi's frown turned upside down.That's Becky's team Kristi thinks to herself.  
"Hey Tai...I know someone on that team that could be your...friend"Kristi says with a smile."Her name is Becky.You two could become... close. hehehe"  
"Great!Wow a friend already."  
"You don't have any other friends?!"Kristi brightens, knowing his friends are the other digidestined.  
"No no no!I have 5 other friends going to this school."  
"oh" Darn,that means at LEAST one of them could be on MY team >.<   
"Hey 3 of them are in 8th grade.Sora,Joe,and Matt."  
"oh">-<  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Hey Kim"Becky called to her friend Kim.  
"Hi.Have you met the new kids?!"  
"New kids?"  
"Yeah.Their over....THERE"Kim points to a corner where Mimi and Tai are talking.  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"What?"  
"You wouldn't understand"Becky calls as she slips into class before the two digidestined see her.  
"Good Mroning class."Becky's teacher says."We have a new student. This is Tai.You may take a seat near Becky."  
"Thank you"Tai says as he sits in the seat next to Becky.  
"oh great..."Just my luck!I'm stuck with the dilequent.I can't even COPY off him!  
"so what's up?Kristi told me you could be my friend."  
"Oh did she?!"_This souds like an episode of Barney(_A/N diaganal is when they are thinking)_."I can be your friend and blady blady bla"_  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Hello class!"Mrs.Rivero(a/n dats my teacher) says cheerfully."I have good news.We have a new student."  
Please don't be a digidestined.PLEASE!  
"His name is Izzy.You may take a seat next to Traci."  
"WHAT!?I mean...uh...nothing"Traci says scooting away from him slowly.  
"Hello.I guess we will be attending homeroom together."  
"yeah just my luck"Traci mumbles as the announcements come on.  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
"Here you go"Mrs.DeLapp,Kristi's teacher, points to a seat next to Kristi.  
"WAH!"Kristi yells as Matt sits down next to her.  
"Kristi please!The announcements are on."  
"Sorry"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hopefully none of THEM play the saxophone"(A/N dats the instrument I play)Traci mumbles.  
"None of who?"Traci's friend Meriden asks  
"Oh nothing."Traci says as she walks into band class."Yes!!!"Traci whispers to herself as she unpacks her instrument."None of them are here hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe"  


*At the end of class*  


"That was fun"Traci says sarcastically.  
"Yeah...fun"  
"C'mon Meriden.Time for Computers."  
"Yea..."Meriden says as they put their instruments in the band room and walk out the door.  
"WAH!It's you!!!"  
"You can call me Izzy or Koushiri you know"  
"What are YOU doing here!?"Traci snaps  
"I play the key-board"  
".........................................AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!YOU...play the key-board!"  
"Yes and what's so funny about that?"  
"EVERYTHING!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
"Ok ok Traci you've had enough fun"Meriden calls and drags her to computer class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Not Language!"Becky yells  
"Don't be disapointed!It could be fun!Maybe we'll sit next to each other!"Tai says smiling  
_There he goes acting like a Teletubie again!I can't take this much longer!! I hope Kristi is suffering as much as i am!!!_  
"Class today we will do bla bla bla"said Mr.Damanda."And then we'll continue with bla bla bla and then we'll do bla bla bla."  
"great"Becky mumbles.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ahhhh Spanish!They highlight of my day!"Kristi says cheerfuly.She walks over and sits in her usual seat,near the back.  
"hey Kristi.It's me."  
"WHAT!?What are you doing here?!This is Spanish!!!!"  
"I know.I enjoy foreign languages"  
"NO!!!You must go now!!!!I mean....nevermind"  
"Well you sure enjoy my presence don't you?"  
"no not really"Kristi mumbles low enough not to be heard._At least the others aren't here.I wonder if Becky and Traci are being tortured as much as me..._  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please Mrs.Rivero let the class change seats!!!"Traci whines as her teacher directs Izzy to a seat next to her._What is with this!!!!He sits next to me in homeroom,science and across from me in social studies.At least he won't be in math._(A/N i'm in advanced math only 8 6th graders are in that class therefore i'm thinking he won't be in that class.)  
"Traci please we just changed seats"  
"fine"Traci says we an exasperated sigh._This sux_  
"Well you must hate me am I correct?"Izzy says with a frown.  
_Yes..._"no comment"Traci says putting her head on her desk._Kris and Beck better be suffering!!!_  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
_"Hi Becky!!"Tai calls enthusiastically."You were great on the violin!"  
You weren't on the base!_ imagines Becky."uhhh Thanks.OH LOOK!The GIRLS locker room!C ya!"Becky calls as she runs into the locker room.  
"Bye bye"Tai calls  
  
*back in PE everyone's dressed(A/N 7th and 8th graders change into uniforms for PE) and are going to do PHYSICAL STUFF!*  
  
"Hello class.We will climb the rope today,do pull-ups and spriting."  
"Coach!These clothes are so tacky and why work up a sweat when we can get a tan."  
_oh no not Mimi!!_  
"Well young lady!"Coach Justice starts."You will do 100 curl-ups starting now and if you don't like those clothes then I will personaly spray paint it with the word PE LOSER written on it and I said start those curlups!!!!"  
Mimi groans as she starts the curlups and the boys come in and run their warm up laps.  
"Ok class get a partner."  
"BECKY!"Tai calls "Be my partner"  
Remembering how good she is in physical stuff and how bad he is..."sure"she says evily  
  
*At the rope*  
"BE-CKY BE-CKY BE-CKY!"her classmates cheer her on as she reaches the top of the rope.  
"She's MY partner you know"Tai calls out stupidly.  
"Then I guess your next mister."Says the coach grinning  
"Oh no that's ok."Tai says ^-^()  
"Oh no go ahead."Becky calls wickedly.  
"ok"Tai says as he leaps at the rope and struggles to climb it but of course falls on his butt as everyone laughs  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh great.Geography"  
"Hey Kristi"Matt calls "R U heading to Geography too?"  
"WHAT!?You are too?!!!"  
"Yeah isn't this great?"Matt says cheerfully.  
"great..real great"  
"I know...what do you have after this?"  
"Lunch"  
"Mmmmm...food.Wanna sit with me?"  
"Hehe oh look there's class!"Kris says as she sits in her seat.  
"Oh look an empty seat next to Kristi"The teacher says to Matt  
"WHAT!?PLEASE MRS.CORLEY RECONSIDER!!!!"  
"sorry Kris but that's the only seat"  
great just great!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah LUNCH!...Great I forgot about assigned tables."traci whines  
"Hey Traci!Save me a seat!"Traci's friend Shaila calls  
"Sure"she calls back moving toward the assigned table."We always have to sit with our SS class"She mumbles to herself.  
"Hey Traci"Amber calls as she sits across from her.  
"hey"  
"Hello Traci may I sit here"Izzy says  
"WHAT!?"Traci yells!"No way!!!Besides this seat is saved!Geez the people I meet!"  
"o k don't excite yourself"Izzy says as he sits with some boys who get up and move away.(A/N Izy lovers please no flames...yeah yeah I know I'm cruel ^-^()  
  
"And I thought you were the weird one"Amber whispers to Traci  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"LUNCH LUNCH LUNCH!!!"yells Becky  
"lets sit together"Tai says cheerfully as Becky whacks him to the ground 'accidently'  
"I'm ok if anyone cares"  
"No one does... Taidy-Widy"  
"hey!That's isn't funny Becky"  
"is to me"she says as she sits down and eats her lunch giving Tai a glare that's sends him running across the room"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"GREAT!!!PE!!"Krsiti says VERY sarcastcally   
Hey Kristi!C'mon I'll walk you to the gym"Matt calls after racing out of Language.  
"I'd rather not"Kristi mumbles and races ahead.  
"Ok!I'll meet you there then!"Matt calls off to her  
  
*In the gym*  
"Hello class"Coach Brooks greets the class "We'll start off with some pull ups...ummm lets see how about you Matt!"  
"Sure Coach!"Matt says as he steps up to the pull up bar  
_Yes my pretty.Pull yourself up that bar and I'll fire my sling shot bullet at you sending you crashing to the ground._Kris imagines as she searches for her sling shot bullet _Crap!Oh well this pebble will have to do_ she thinks as she grabs the pebble and fires it at Matt  
"OOF!"Matt yells as he doubles over falling off the bar(A/N yet again another cruel story line please no flames Matt lovers)  
Kristi can't help but laugh with the others!  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MATH!YES!Away from them"Traci says excitedly  
"I never knew you liked Math so much!"Mr.Bolles says smiling  
"It's the highlight of my day!"  
"Hey Becky!"Traci calls to Becky  
"TRACI!"Becky grabs Traci and whispers "Are they with you!?"  
"You mean the digipeeps?"  
"YES!"  
"No I don't think Izzy's in this class"  
"Well Tai is hooked on thinkling I'm his friend"  
"HAHA!!"  
"Hey you've got Izzy"  
"Your right!Dern"  
"Class please take a seat"Mr.Bolles announces"We have a new student.This is Izzy"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Becky screams and runs out of math  
"BECKY?!"Mr.Bolles yells dragging shivering screaming Becky back into class.  
"please...please" Becky mumbles  
"Becky control yourself"Traci yells at Becky"We can live through this!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello class"Mrs.Rohman the art teacher says as Kristi sits down  
"Hi Mrs.Rohman!"Kristi calls  
"Good Afternoon.We have 2 new students Sora and Matt."  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!?????????"_I bet they suck like anything at art I must plan my attack. _  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"HEY BECKY!I'm going to the softball game are you going?"Tai asks  
"I'm in it you idiot"Becky states  
"COOL!"  
"Well I'm going"Becky mumbles  
"K see you!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Kris are you going to the softball game?"  
"No I have track practice"_Thankfully!_ Kris call back getting up and sprinting away.  
Matt puts his hand behind his head and laughs then notices he's all alone"oh hehe"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*out on the feild*  
"Why are we here again?"Izzy asks Tai  
"BECAUSE BECKY IS HERE!!!!!"  
"ok ok!"Izzy says flipping up his laptop "I'll just do my homework"  
"NEXT UP IS BECKY WEST!"the announcer says  
"WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!"Tai calls  
"CALM DOWN!"Sora Matt Mimi, and Joe call all at the same time!  
"And there goes the pitch and WOHOOOO It's a homerun!"the announcer says as Becky runs around the bases.  
"Yes"Becky yells!  
"IZZY WATCH OUT!"Sora yells as Izzy is knocked out and falls over with sprial eyes.(A/N very funny untill I get the all flames...-.-()  
  
Everyone laughs and is happy untill the next day of school  
  
  



End file.
